


Scent

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, IronQrow, James is a neat freak, M/M, Pancakes, Qrow is a messy eater, Sent addiction, Sex with Clothes On, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweaters, maple syrup, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Qrow is tired but won't sleep anywhere for untold reasons, James makes him nap in his big bed after Qrow is surrounded my the Sent of the general he's out like a light. Now to keep him asleep anyway he can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy

"Put me down you iron asshole!" Qrow yelled as he was flung over the tall males shoulder like a sack of flour. "Hey! I said put me down" he said slamming his fists on the large back. Being ignored as the two left the bar. The general being silent letting the drunken male throw his tantrum back to the ship. Between the pounding fists in his back and the swearing the other is doing all he could think was how badly this oversized baby needed a nap.

The walk to the ship took about half an hour long but felt longer whenever Qrow flailed around to hard and almost made him fall. At one point James let his temper take hold and spanked him with the metal hand and not lightly he might add. Though it was nice to make him stop fussing for a bit he felt bad that he had to be so mean to Qrow, partly because he could hear him choking back a few tears muttering how big of an ass he was for it. "Yes I'm an ass and yes I'm the big bad tin man that took you away from the bar and is going to make you take care of yourself." He droned out as he walked up to his private room.

He shut the door behind them and walked to the oversized bed where he put the other down with a thump. Qrow shuffled to a sitting position and glared before his failed attempt to tackle him led to his body being put back on the bed and the general stripping him of his clothes. Skin exposed bit by bit as clothing was pulled away till he was in his black underwear. Both panting as the wrestling match was over, Qrow finally feeling the tiredness he slumped on the bed. His body was warm and his sight blurrier than normal, James rubbed the small back with his human hand. "Looks like you finally feel the lack of sleep." He said as he started putting him to bed, slowly tucking him in and soothing him to sleep. "Good thing your in this nice cozy warm bed, with lots of pillows and blankets." He heard Qrow give a yawn as he settled into the pillows and said half awake. "This bed smells like the woods, kinda like you." James just smiled a tad as he replied. "It is my bed, so it's no surprise that it has my smell on it. Does it bother you?" Qrow shook no and curled into James falling asleep quickly never leaving the heat.

"My sleepy little Qrow, have a sweet dream and I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered softly as he pulled him in closer to him.


	2. The sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow wakes up to the sweater worn by James, what happens when he puts it on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

It had only been about four hours till Qrow half woke, his vision blurry as he was surrounded by darkness and some white. He couldn't remember where he was till he curled up and deeply inhaled the sent and let out an pleasing sigh. The smell of musk and beech wood with hints of pine. This was the sent of James Ironwood this sent was safe and warm, this was the sent that made him stay up all night laying in his bed wanting.

He looked Around for the host of the scent , he was no where in sight but there was something close to him that would do just as well. Laying at the end of the bed was the turtleneck sweater James was wearing that day, placed next to it was the dress shirt and red tie. "He must be in the shower right now." He muttered to himself as he slowly looked to the bathroom door, checking and confirming that by the light on the floor and the steam.

He licked his lips a bit and looked between the door and the sweater, biting his lip as he pondered if he would get in trouble for wearing it. It was cold in the room and James did break his promise, it would only be fair wouldn't it? After about three minutes of pondering he caves and puts it on. "It's still warm from his body heat." He muttered as he sniffed the neck a few times and shivered as it filled him with the thought of James above him half naked, sweating and panting. He burried half his face in the neck portion and inhaled more filling his mind with more thoughts, oh and how they made him tremble in want.

The idea of being under him fully exposed, those white teeth biting into his neck sucking till it left red marks. Those steel blue eyes piercing his very soul as those strong hands spread his legs open letting him take in the view. Lips licking at the idea of rough kissing as he would be penetrated and rocked into the bed.

The thoughts made him grow hard as hell, not even touching himself he felt so close to cumming but couldn't bring himself to doing so. With a frustrated groan he fell back on the bed and rolled up in the blankets till he heard the door open! He squeezed his eyes shut and curled into the blankets. He heard the soft padding as the other crossed the room, oh sweet maidens his sent was strong across the room. Qrow was shaking as he smelled the freshness of his scent, he whimpered a bit and alerted the general whom reacted. "Qrow? Are you ok?" He asked his voice a bit husky as he asked walking to the bed.

More little groans and moans of distress as the general came closer to him. Suddenly he felt it, the bed dipped and the heat hit him and his heart skipped as the pain of needed release grew. Tears stained his eyes as he got closer being filled with heat, he could see it so well. James crawling up to him in nothing but a towel, his hair damp and out of place. This made him melt so close... Then he heard him so softly. "Qrow, are you ok?" His voice was just so caring and the hand on his back set him over the edge screaming as he came into the sheets. His high was strong and sent him into a dizzy edge.

He didn't feel his body pried away from the blankets, he couldn't hear much of James panic or the hands on him. All he felt was bliss, such bliss that left him in a haze straight back to sleep. 

After his panic attack he logically looked and saw the truth... Mostly. Qrow had tears in his eyes, his chest was heaving and there was a wet patch on the sweater and the underwear. "Must have been a wet dream, a damn good one." He sighed out as he layed Qrow down, he grabbed another sweater and changed him quickly knowing Qrow was sensitive to cold. Now Qrow was only in a turtle neck but he seemed content. He changed the bed spread to be washed with the rest and tucked Qrow back in, but this time he got in bed as well and pulled Qrow in close. He was only wearing night pants but he was sure Qrow wouldn't mind.

With this he driffted to sleep and held Qrow in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want to see ?


	3. Heat and sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn why Qrow hasn't been sleeping and something about James as well. What happens when pancakes get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

A small chime came from the scroll on the nightstand, a Metal hand picked it up and answered with only a simple response. "Have you found an answer to his situation?" James asked slightly groggy as he sat up trying you avoid any spare light from waking Qrow, he place a heavy blanket a bit closer to his eyes so the light wouldn't bother him. I return Qrow cuddled in closer wrapping his legs around one large leg and an arm around the chest moaning lightly in a content mood.

James patted the smaller one on the head gently and rubbed his back softly to keep him warm. "The reason he isn't sleeping is because he's in a shape shifter's heat, his senses have picked up a sent from years ago and that sent is his mates sent is the only one he'll rest with. Judging by the fact I don't hear any fussing that means it's you that he wants to mate with." Ozpin said calmly from the other side. "Oddly helpful as we both know you like him alot, this maybe the chance to confess and see where it goes." He added after a sip of coffee.

James sighed and said calmly. "Ozpin, I'm fairly sure it's just his heat cycle and once it's over he'll go back to hating me. If he does like me I would prefer that we act as adults and tell one another. Not just have sex and risk regretting it later." Ozpin let out a sigh and replied as best he could. "He chose you as a mate do you really think he wouldn't like you in the sense of love, crows mate for life so I would recommend taking this for a ride. If your so worried then try talking to him first then if your up to it enjoy the win you'll have with it." After that all was left was the dull sound of the call ending.

James set his scroll down and stretched deeply, his back popping and his neck finally loosening the damn knot it had. By the time he opened his eyes he was greeted by a pair of hazy red eyes staring directly at his, this looked similar to his drunken state but this gaze was deep and needing almost desperate. His breathing was uneven and his face a bit flushed this was a more animal heat but he was still him. With an odd pause and a small cough James finally spoke saying. "My you look hungry how about I make you some pancakes and we can eat together." He said sliding away as calmly as he could, being tracked by Qrow was extremely on turning. His eyes trained on a single target, his hips swaying in the air as he turned to watch him move. The sweater hanging loosely on his slender frame just tempting to pounce him and dominate his body till he was mush In the bed. Oh how this was sooooo tempting but he couldn't do it.

He slipped past Qrow to the kitchen and began making pancakes trying to keep his mind off of the sweet sight of Qrow in need of sexual release, his breathing almost like a desperate purr to match those pleading eyes that begged for affection. Those things made him shiver as he pictured it, his cock growing hard as he thought about it more and more. Eventually he hit himself and focused on his cooking till he finished, a quick tidy up and a deep breath then he re entered the room and saw a very delicious sight that made him take a big gulp of shock. 

Qrow was laying on the bed with his ass in the air swaying just barely covered by the sweater. His face half buried in the pillows as he let out small whimpers that just screamed "fuck me into the bed." He swallowed hard and walked in doing his best not to just plow into him, he sighed as he sat on the bed and made little clicking noises. "Here Qrow, come have some pancakes with me " he said very strained but also very sweet

Qrow looked up and crawled over with curious eyes a light with want, he licked his lips and sat in front of James to watch him. He watched the Metal hand lift a rolled up pancake with syrup to the others lips. "Why don't you have some food first huh?" He heard James say with strain and need in his voice. Qrow opened his mouth and bit into the hot pancake bit by bit. He nipped and licked at the cake as if it was a cock it's self. He swallowed the cake bits in Little bits and had his face covered in syrup and crumbs covered his face. He leaned in close and gave James a soft peck on the lips before doing a few more with a bit more passion.

"N now Qrow be reasonable your in heat and not thinking properly so mh.. s so please slow dowwwwww." James tried to reason but was quickly ended when Qrow had unzipped the general's pants and started in on his metal cock. James let out a moan as Qrow began sucking on the head of the metal dick. "Q Qrow stop ahhh haaa." He moaned out as he felt the other thrust his mouth up and down on the thick girth. He plunged down and up sucking and licking desperately as if it was painful to not. He watched Qrow take him all the way in deep in his throat clenching and drooling on the base and balls.

James moaned out trying to hold on to his sanity but it was slipping as his cock was being sucked so well. The sight was amazing, the black and grey hair making shining silver vanish into tight wet heat, teeth grinding on the base of his cock. He thrusted up into the throat and earned a deep whine/ moan from Qrow so deeply he wanted to take him now. He dragged his human hand into the soft hair and gripped it firmly, Qrow moaned as he felt hair pull and began increasing his pace. James had lost logical thought and began thrusting his hips into the hot mouth trying to gain relief and feeling it build.

He became violent in thrust's and Qrow began to finger himself trying to gain some of that sweet friction. James noticed after a few moments and pulled Qrow off himself leading to a sad whine as the link was broken. "Hush, you'll enjoy this more." He barked earning a look of confusion, he pushed him on to his back and began to settle between his legs. He pushed the sweater up and began sucking Qrow nice and slow while he made him stop stretching himself, he pulled off of Qrow and puffed out a quick sigh. He pulled out a bottle of lube from one of the pillows and slicked three metal fingers without waiting he thrusted in all three and began thrusting them in and out. Qrow was thrusting with the fingers till James bobed his head down and began sucking again to give him layers of sexual pleasure. He was a panting mess as he grinded on the smooth rims of the metal fingers letting his soft spot hit every time as they moved back and forth. The mouth was hot and made him feel like melting but he wanted it so bad, he began to thrust In a desperate need to get more. He was stopped by a bite to his leg before he heard. "Now, now Qrow not yet, I fully plan to make you scream." he said with a grin and a glimmer in his eye as he went up and kissed him roughly. "Now spread your legs and show me how badly you want it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm evil and I'm aware, I apologize if it at all sucks I'm trying to make my muse function with me but she's being a pill.


	4. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and James get nasty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get smutty, sorry it took so long I have been fighting a fussy muse and still am but I hope you enjoy.

Qrow had nothing but a blurry mind as he heard James say. "Show me how badly you want it." His body was shaking from all the tension as he moved his hands to his ass and began to open himself up to James, his legs spread wide and his cheeks pulled apart.. Letting out soft whimpers as his hole twitched and his cock dripped precum slowly. "Good, now tell me what you want me to do." James said as he slowly lowered himself down and whispered softly into Qrows ear. A few small gasps for air as his sink became red as he replied weakly. "Fuck me.... Hard."

To which James smiled and started kissing Qrow rotating between lips, neck and ever so sensitive covered nipples. Hearing those sweet moans and groans as the smaller male bucked himself in the air longing for friction. After leaving a notable hickiy on Qrow's neck he slowly moved down kissing the toned body, licking the scars and kissing the head of the leaking cock. Sitting up he slowly pulled Qrow into his lap. Sliding the metal to the entrance he pushed the head inside slow watching as he shut his eyes and gasp with a tiny moan.

He slowly pushed in bit by bit making sure Qrow was OK, he may be in heat but that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt. By the time he was halfway inside he was pulled in by Qrow's legs till he was to the hilt. Qrow moaned out very loudly as his back arched and his hips shook in bliss. James couldn't hold muck back of his own moan before he pulled Qrow up by the neck of the black turtleneck and kissed him. "You know I could have hurt you, you are a very naughty little bird. Should I punish you like one?" James asked with a sexual purr in his tone, he could feel Qrow tighten on him as Qrow liked this idea. Slowly his hands worked down to the hips and pulled them up and slammed them down on the silver shaft making his moan loudly before repeating this motion several time. Qrow wrapped his arms and legs around him like a monkey as he let out sweet sounds in this echoing room. They fell forward and James began thrusting at a rough angle seeming to fill Qrow up more.

James couldn't deny how good this felt, this tightness was amazing it was nothing like any other sex he had, the warmth was amazing almost like melting inside Qrow's body. "Your so tight, and so delicious Qrow I could devour you." He purred into the soft ear before biting the soft neck and sucking toughly. A hand drifting between Qrow's legs and gripping his cock. Slowly pumping in a rotating motion while the Thrusting slowed down to an even pace. Qrow would try to speed up the pace as he felt himself becoming close to his orgasm, but James wouldn't let him have his way. "I don't think so, I plan on milking you nice and slowly. When you cum I'm going to drag it out of you and make you writhe." James responded as he pulled out and made Qrow whine loudly as he lost his big shiny. Only to find a silver ring in a metal hand, it was placed on Qrow's shaft and secured with a click rather snuggly. "This ring will delay you from cumming but I promise it's only so you can get more." James stated as he began thrusting metal fingers into Qrow one by one and stretching him out slowly. His human hand playing with the shaft as he pushed on the vein in certain spots causing Qrow to squirm and beg for more. Every few minutes James would suck on the others cock roughly and finger him harshly making the other shake like he was having a heart attack as this lasted almost an hour.

He sat back up and took them to his sturdy oak desk and set Qrow on it one leg over his shoulder the other dropping on his side as he slid back in and watched those legs clench him. He slowly began thrusting in slowly as he avoided the sweet spot by a smidge every time. Qrow would beg helpless as he slowly got closer and closer, soon he was slammed into with that heavy metal dick and jabbed in the sweet spot. His head shooting back and he moaned but no sound came out other than a squeak. With a smile James repeated this motion multiple times before rolling his hips around and triggering a vibration function. To which Qrow yelped out but felt thrusting him more and more. The intense feeling going to his cock as he felt himself beyond sensetive as his cock ache. He wanted to cum badly and had for a while. He knew James was close to his limit, he could feel him twitch inside his walls. He weakly pulled him In for a hot kiss as youngest danced around in sexual groans and moans. "Let me cum, make me cum hard." Qrow said gasping between words.

James nodded and pulled out for a moment to breathe, he looked up to Qrow in the doggy pose and a panting as his legs could hardly hold him. He thrusted back in and began thrusting roughly and wildly as he was growing closer, he unlocked the ring and began pumping Qrow as he drew closer. He heard Qrow cry out as his cum shot out all over the desk in long hot strips and his inner walls began to spasm around James, it wasn't long till he came inside of Qrow, catching Qrow at the tail end of his orgasm.

They panted and kissed as James took them back to bed ignoring the mess they left behind. Laying Qrow down and tucking him in next to him. The two slowly driffted off into a dream, what would happen later would happen later. Currently they were too tired to think clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry that it took so long my muse and I are still arguing but I managed to get this little nugget hope you enjoyed.


	5. Cuddles for Qrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cuteness for y'all sorry I've been gone for so long life has just been very ugh.

James woke up to hearing his dear Qrow whimper in his sleep, he looked to see the poor baby had drifted to the other side of the bed. He sat up and got closer to him. His small frame shaking as he was having a nightmare, about what he couldn't say as all he could hear were the little whimpers. He scooped Qrow into his arms and pulled him close to his chest letting his synthetic heart beat calmly in his ear. Within minutes Qrow settled down and was curled into the General's chest sleeping peacefully. This made James smile as he rubbed the smaller back with his human hand in lazy circles.

He muttered a few old lullabies he knew from years ago to keep him settled. Every so often those red globes would open up glazed over with sleepy haze, James would gently stroke his cheek and say with a gentle sweet voice. "Hey there pretty bird, still sleepy?" To which the ever so tired Qrow would do a little half nod while rubbing his face into the warm hand as if to make sure it wouldn't leave. "Don't worry I'll be right here when you wake up again, I'm still here Qrow and I will be." The general said with such kindness, he really didn't know how much those words ment to Qrow especially now.

With a little luck Qrow always managed to go back to sleep fully and stay that way for a good while. James stayed in place letting Qrow cuddle him, he would attempt to put blankets over him but it wouldn't last long before Qrow would fuss it off. The pure joy of watching one of the most dangerous Huntsman in Remnant act so helpless and childlike was a rare sight and a precious sight to see. It was his to protect and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you want to see happen in the next few chapters just say so.


End file.
